


几个小段子

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 几个随手写的小段子，①②③大概是同一个世界观，④就当成附赠的甜饼吧。⑤更新于ag剃头后。⑥更新于2020.12.7，孕期预警。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Kudos: 8





	1. 关于Omega的那些事

①关于Omega

Brady Girardi，刚成年不久就被标记了的漂亮Omega。被所有人夸赞好看的时候会腼腆地笑着，仿佛后颈衣领下的牙印和由于昨晚被男朋友过度疼爱而依然酸胀的小腹都与他无关。

他直到被标记了大半年都没敢告诉妈妈。从小被宠爱的宝贝儿子刚刚成年，甚至没公开更没结婚就早早被打上Alpha的印记——他真的有认真盘算过，从加拿大飞到洛杉矶的时间里够不够给自己Alpha安排好地方躲一躲。

等他终于20岁的时候，身边的同龄Omega大多还在小心翼翼地觅食心怡Alpha，能在约炮的时候骑到足够干净满意的阴茎已经是最完美的快乐发情期了，更不要说找个人绑定，一起度过那么漫长的生命。

他看起来跟他们没什么区别，年轻、活泼、干净，但他已经被男朋友标记了两年。刚脱离稚嫩的男孩身体早被催得熟透，干净秀气的皮囊勉勉强强包着一副被取悦疼爱惯了的娇纵媚骨，还会习惯性露出羞赧的笑容，像个仍在读书没怎么见过世面的懵懂学生。而不是个被标记了两年的Omega——他男朋友的私人所有物。

②关于味道

可能是因为过早捅破了窗户纸所以对性别认知足够清晰的缘故，Brady对自己的性别隐藏得很好。虽然没有刻意对Omega身份藏着掖着，从发情期到信息素也从来没有出过问题。即便是颈后那个牙印也都有在公共场合好好地用抑制贴遮住，基本没有被人看到过。再加上一向和自己的Alpha出双入对，每年的分别时间短暂到连半瓶抑制剂都用不完，更是没机会出什么差错。

但他身上还是常年带着味道——不是信息素的味道。他和自己的Alpha共用洗衣液、洗发水、剃须泡，共用同一个卫生间、厨房甚至被窝。

他们足够分享彼此和彼此的生活，他们闻起来是一样的。这是无关性别，在标记之外的味道。

③关于moooooo hea

“你是牛吗。”Kariv故意这样问着，双手大力地揉捏对方的胸肉，香甜洁白的奶汁从乳尖挤出来，淌进他的指缝，“看，好多奶啊。”

Brady把整张脸都藏在臂弯里，在这样的语言羞辱下完全涨红了脸。身形纤细的Omega即使在哺乳期也没成功鼓起多大的乳房，那两团白嫩柔软的组织小巧但饱满地耸立在他的胸膛上，像刚开始发育的14岁少女的乳房，只是随着对方恶质的揉捏，不断从鼓胀的粉红乳尖可怜巴巴地淌出奶来。

那样凄惨的样子似乎让Kariv觉得满足，他甚至挪开点手指露出一边樱桃似的饱满乳尖，用牙齿叼住轻轻啃咬，同时手掌依旧一刻不停地推挤着乳房。舌尖上蔓延开一点寡淡的甜味，任人宰割的乳尖被他用嘴巴玩弄得像是随时都要涨破的新鲜浆果，连乳晕附近都烙着指痕和牙印，衬得没被光顾过的另一边可怜又寂寞。


	2. 关于牛奶

④关于牛奶

Brady伸着懒腰从房间里走出来，看见Kariv站在厨房的台子前给他俩弄早餐，正在往两个杯子里倒牛奶。“早啊。”他走过去拍了一下Kariv的肩膀，没想到直接吓得他嚎了一嗓子，连带着把牛奶从杯子里溅出来泼了满手。

“Fuck！你走路为什么没有声音的！”Kariv凶巴巴地瞪着他，举着一只湿淋淋沾满牛奶的手大声控诉。Brady不知所措地站着，想辩解又没什么理由可找，最后只能干巴巴地挤出来一句“明明是你没听到”。

Kariv显然不可能被这种说辞安抚到。他还是那副炸毛样子，脸颊气鼓鼓连一向标志性的漂亮小酒窝都不见了。他在厨房晃了一圈没找到纸巾擦手，索性走过来把那只手怼在Brady面前恶声恶气地命令他：“那你舔干净。”

“But——”Brady刚要出声反对那只手已经举在了他嘴边，一根手指正戳在下唇上，从最敏感的皮肤上传来属于Kariv指腹的柔软触感。Brady看了看Kariv依然凶狠得理直气壮的表情，低头把唇边的指尖含进嘴里。

他认真地舔舐着Kariv手指上的牛奶，两瓣樱桃色的薄唇包裹着骨节从指腹滑动到指根，又缓慢暧昧地一点点吐出来。那两根手指脱离他口腔时发出很响的“啵”的一声，Kariv的手肉眼看见地颤抖了一下。

Brady猜自己一定脸红了，颧骨上的温度让他分心，但抬眼看去Kariv还是瞪眼皱眉一副不饶人的表情——Brady深知Kariv其实相当擅长摆点表情，他板起脸来的样子更是和大众印象相去甚远。这让Brady更加卖力地把嘴唇换成舌头去清理Kariv的指缝，像取食的猫儿一样乖巧地用舌尖舔去那些牛奶，仔细讨好每根手指内侧敏感的皮肤。

Brady一向觉得Kariv的手非常漂亮。那是属于电竞选手的手，皮肤干净光滑、肌肉紧致、十指纤长，又不像他自己的一样拥有着欧美人突兀的粗大骨节。他越发起劲地用唇舌爱抚这样的一双手，直到Kariv突然把手从他的唇瓣间抽走。

“好、好了。”Kariv可疑地扭着脸避开他的目光，“你到底要不要吃早饭？”他欲盖弥彰地回到挪回台子前重新给他倒牛奶，半分钟前那副故作的不满神色早就不知道被丢去了哪里。


	3. 关于剃头

⑤关于剃头

Brady靠在电脑椅上漫无目的地左右转椅子，对面坐在他床上的Kariv看了他一会儿，毫不收敛地嘿嘿嘿笑了起来。

“Stop laughing！”Brady对他怒目而视。但这没有起到丝毫作用，反而让Kariv笑得更大声了。

“你这样真的很好笑——放心吧你还是很帅的。”Kariv灵活地躲过Brady羞恼的拳头，及时补充上后半句。他往前坐了点，去摸Brady光溜溜的脑袋，那上面其实还剩了一层毛茸茸的发茬，蹭得掌心非常舒服，导致Kariv这两天总是忍不住想要摸摸Brady换了新造型的脑袋。

Brady最帅了！他想。Brady是他见过最好看的男孩子，曾经染出的耀眼明亮的金发，后来柔软温暖的棕发，和现在干净可爱的小毛茬都不可能抹去他一丝的帅气嘛。这可是Brady！

Brady有点委屈，赌气地想要躲开他的手掌：“别取笑我了……”他想起了什么，抬头瞪着Kariv，“剃成这么短不还是因为你那一推子！”

“是你让我剃的！你说的我必须来给你剃一点！”

“我哪想到你会剃成这样！”Brady喊回去，又觉得有点委屈。他不满地跟Kariv互瞪，对方那只手还停留在他脑袋上，掌心的温度毫无阻隔地落在他的头皮上，全然陌生的感觉几乎让他浑身都跟着那温度发烫起来，那一点点的不爽不知道什么时候悄悄化得无影无踪。

“我只是想……”他踌躇着，小声念叨，“这么重要的时刻，必须要有你参与啊。”


	4. 关于怀孕

⑥关于怀孕  
Kariv回韩国时Agilities没告诉他，自己肚子里的孩子已经三个月了

他哥哥直愣愣地瞪着他的肚子。那里现在还很平坦，只有一点软乎乎的小肚腩，完全看不出里面正孕育着一个小生命。  
“你真的不打算跟他说一下吗？”  
“没有必要告诉他。我们已经……”分手了吗？Brady一时哑然，不知道要怎么说。他们并没有提过分手，只是就这样分开了，可他们也从未说在一起过。  
他们曾在多伦多的小公寓里接吻、做爱，像沙漠里的旅人渴水一般每时每刻都在渴求对方，又在镜头和别人面前做最亲密又不逾越的好队友。他们从来没好好定义过他们的关系，Brady便也从来没有细想过。就连朴英緖离开的时候也只是亲吻道别，然后看着他离开那间公寓。

朴英緖飞回韩国时是9月份，而现在已经12月了。Brady的肚子已经大的让人无法忽视，他越发不想出门，每天窝在房间里打游戏，躲在被子下面或者卫生间里，在激素的作用下饥渴地自慰，却从来得不到满足。他很少直播，偶而开摄像头也只在一如既往的昏暗打光里露出脸。无比正常的镜头外藏着他突兀走形的身体，只不过无论是观众还是来他直播间凑热闹的友人都对此一无所知，这让他有了点微妙的得意感。

朴英緖走之前曾经跟他提议过交换队服，但鬼使神差地直到最后都没有这样做。现在Brady后悔了。他饥渴地缩在卧室里自慰，家里却连一点点沾染朴英緖味道的东西都没有，除了苍白脆弱的回忆和肚子里的胎儿，仿佛朴英緖没有给他留下过任何东西。


End file.
